The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a remote input/output connection system for an IHS.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs generally allow a user of the IHS to connect various input and/or output devices, such as a microphone, a set of headphones/speakers, a gaming controller, and any variety of input/output devices to the IHS for various functions. Connections for such devices are generally accomplished with special purpose plugs located somewhere on an outer shell of the IHS. Another type of dedicated input/output device for an IHS is an IHS power button. Pressing of the button to power the IHS on or off provides an input to the IHS. In return, an output of the IHS may provide power to an indicator light/light emitting diode (LED) on or near the power button to indicate that the IHS is powered on.
Desktop-type IHS users commonly place their systems under a desk or otherwise in an out-of-the way location that is not necessarily convenient to access. Thus, when plugging or unplugging input/output devices, the user has to bend down and reach under the desk (and possibly get caught up in a bundle of cables under the desk) to plug or unplug their input/output devices. In addition, to help conserve energy, it is becoming common to power off the IHS daily. Again, with the IHS located in an out of the way location, the user has to reach under the desk each time they want to turn the power to the IHS on or off. In addition to being an inconvenience, constantly performing awkward motions to reach the input/output plugs and/or the power button can cause ergonomic problems for the user. Non-ergonomic motions can cause detrimental long term health affects on the user.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved remote input/output connection and power system for an IHS.